1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to injection apparatus for injecting liquids/slurries into the ground. The liquids/slurries may include animal manure slurry, liquid blood, "stick" water which is a slurry based on fish offal, bones, shell-fish waste, seaweed with the possible addition of animal blood, rancid wine and any other liquid or slurry particularly of waste products which can be benefically injected in the ground to enhance the growth of crops thereon.
2. Background Prior Art
One form of apparatus for injecting slurry into the ground is described and illustrated in European Patent Publication No. 0383633. This apparatus includes a device for distributing manure slurry received from a holding tank to injector nozzles comprising a chamber with an inlet port and a plurality of outlet ports, a plurality of first static cutter members fixed within the chamber and at least one blade member rotatably disclosed within the chamber to cooperate with the static members to sever solid material in the slurry passing through the distributing device. In practice the cutter members do not cut through material such as straw readily and tend to become clogged with solid material. Ultimately the chamber becomes blocked with solid material rendering the device inoperable.